everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Wilted Flowers and Broken Promises
Summary: 'Some of the Rebel Mythos have a moment together when none of them can fall back asleep. ''The camera opens up in New Troy in the middle of the night, just days after the Rebel Mythos escaped Ever After High. Solaris Beetle finds herself waking up in her tent which she shares with Leah Nemean, Corona Time and Midnight Darkness. She sighs and decides to go and take a walk to clear to head. She walks out of her tent to see some of her friends sitting by the fire. '''Solaris Beetle: '''Oh hey guys...you're awake too? '''Qrow Otur: '''Oh hey Sol...yeah we can't fall back asleep either. '''Belledonna El: '''Come on, you'll get cold. '''Vendetta Judgement: '''What's on your mind? '''Solaris Beetle: '''Oh, nothing just some thoughts. a few nightmares actually. '''Saaya Vadh: '''It's nothing out of the ordinary, I'm used to it...Especially when you live with a mom who destroys things on a daily basis. '''Asura Raakshas: '''I hear ya Saaya. ''*he leans on Arashi* ''I still can't believe we're here. '''Jete Muse: '''That's what you can't believe? '''Asura Raakshas: '''Well I mean the whole dark gods conspiracy and-well you guys know what I mean. '''Sundarata Devi: '''You know guys...do you ever wonder...what it would it would've been like? '''Erin Discord: '''Been like what? '''Sundarata Devi: '''If we'd never came here, if those promises our 'parents' made to us when we were born were never broken.... '''Shield Roma: '''I...I never really thought of it to be honest. '''Mirî Irkalla: '''Me neither. But to keep it 100 with you. I'd probably ended up in a pretty bad place. All those poor souls being tortured and you can't do anything to stop it. And your mom being the one who controls all of this, reveling in their pain and agony. She was the real monster behind our madness. Nergal was a prick even to an innocent child, we were just guinea pigs and punching bags. '''Tarîtî Nexweşî: '''Same here. Nergal made me from a tumor he removed from his left eye, if I hadn't came here, I'll probably become another one of his puppets. I know what you mean sis, we were treated like dirt and raised like prisoners, but we still had each other. We were what kept each other alive, I have you someone to be my friend and sister. '''Mirî Irkalla: ''*smiles at her step brother* And I have a brother who would always protect me no matter what. '''Erin Discord: '''I mean, my mom would've ditched me and my dad anyway. So I guess it would be just me and him....I won't have gone through all this. But I wouldn't have met you guys... '''Blake Winter: '''It's complicated to say the the least...but if she did keep them. I wouldn't have learned all my survival skills but still...I don't think she'd ever care for me in the first place. '''Fang Serpent: '''I guess its the same for my mom. My dad killed himself because I was born...it's like we were born indicted for crimes we've never committed. They say I'm her son, and that I'm a monster. I had no one, I only had my instincts. You become an animal when you were treated like one for so long, but I didn't. It's strange I know and I can't even comprehend any of this. '''Musette Reflection: '''I was in that mirror for thousands of years. But if Diamond didn't free me, I wouldn't have met you guys or you, Fang. You're not a monster. You were just a person who had been wronged all their life. And yeah, it sucks, I know. That narcissistic goddess used me as a tool, when she's the real tool in this equation. '''Hebi Hachibi: '''Same with me and Malachite ''*she leans on him* ''I was the last hatchling to survive the cold. I was basically dirt, but I never knew my parents. I knew nothing, I had nothing so coming here was the best choice for my survival. '''Malachite Nile: '''I know how you feel babe, I didn't even know my own dad. My mom was sick and no one gave me anything. That is until I found you. '''Hebi Hachibi: '''Mala-kun ''*she blushes but he pulls her close and kisses her* '' '''Arashi Namikaze: '''Nah....dad's not really the best guy in the world to go to. And mom she..she'd still cheat on him. '''Shaolin Sun: '*throws a piece of firewood into the camp fire* ''But he was hero in a way, like Taiyang's father and mine. If things were different I would've traveled with him, saw the world and explore but now I'm here. Where I have nothing but my weapon and you guys. '''Sundarata Devi: '''You're right Sun, my dad was also a hero. And I'm his daughter, the princess of Ayodhya, but I was stripped of everything. My title, my status, childhood, freedom and my own baby *she touches her abdomen*''. If had listened to him and stayed put as a princess, none of those things would've happened. But I would've ended up as an accessory to those princes, a trophy wife. What about you Noche? Noche Severo: '''I don't know honestly, but from what I can guess it'll just be a massive bloodbath that none of you should ever witness. I was forced to commit some of those sprees and I wonder how would Hana would feel about me. She says she loves me and I love her back, but can she truly love me as a monster? '''Hanabi Omikami: '''Noche, I've never truly told you this. My father, Azami Senju, was the one who raised me during my mother's absence. He loved me, cared for me, did everything he could to protect me and for me to protect myself. If I hadn't gone with him on that mission, he still would've died but I would've married Yamato-san and become Empress. I lost 2 significant people in my lives because of the decision I made to go on that mission, Yamato killed himself after I was presumed dead. '''Noche Severo: '''Hana, you've never told me there was another boy- '''Hanabi Omikami: ''*begins to cry* There is no other boy! He was my fiance and he died because of me! Noche, you're the person I love from the bottom of my heart and Shini has been able to sense something from inside you. '''Noche Severo: '''What was it that she sensed? '''Hanabi Omikami: '*stands up from her place and walks towards her boyfriend, grabs him by the collar and kisses him* ''Yamato. She sensed Yamato-san's soul within you...I've liked you from the moment I saw you. You're not a monster, you're just the boy that I love. Yamato, you came back to me after 600 years. '''Noche Severo: '*smiles and takes Hanabi hand and places it his chest* ''Hanabi, 'Boku mo anata wa aishitemasu. (it means I love you too in japanese) 'And this heart beats only for you. ''*the couple kiss again* Asura Raakshas: *jokingly* ''Arashi-kun, why can't you be as romantic as Noche? But what ever, I would've probably ended up on the same path as Saphed, running for my life. Trying to escape the past and its consequences. But always running into a brick wall and just hanging on just to live another day. '''Solaris Beetle: '''The past is inescapable, you can never change it nor can you ever outrun its consequences. But what what you do, is to move forward into the light. I left my dad, I found my tribe and you guys. '''Vendetta Judgement: '''We're in the same boat for parents, I mean after my human dad died and my mom went crazy, I had no where else to go but up, literally. She promised she'd protect me and care for me, but what did I become? A puppet, an exact copy of her. '''Lian Hua: '*sighs* ''When I fell from the heavens and came to this world, I did what I had to. I had no other choice but to become a street rat. Stealing and pick-pocketing all just to survive. '''Erin Discord: '''Do you feel bad about it? About becoming a thief? '''Lian Hua: '''I did what was best for me, I had to survive one way or another. And didn't have anywhere else to go, no where to run or hide. I didn't want to but I had to, although the thrill of the chase is quite satisfying... '''Qrow Otur: '''Honestly though, you guys have something I can never have..Luck. I was cursed the moment I was born and I was born from my mom's dead body! That witch took everything from me. I lost everything, I lost my childhood, my home , my luck and at one point my own mind. It's ridiculous to think that someone like me, who's cursed to bring bad luck to all is still standing with a true family. '''Ebony Scar: '*places her hand on Qrow's shoulder* ''I feel ya man. Even if I did have a normal childhood, it would've been abnormal, watching her kill and destroy. my sisters are no better either, they say they'd have you backs. But if you're her daughter, well that's a different story. You're either worthy to live and breathe the same air as she does or you're just a disposable weak liability. It can drive one to madness. '''Vali Lokasenna: '''Madness was literally what my life became after my dad was taken. I wish they never took him or Narvi. What did we have to do with any of this?! '''Jete Muse: '''You're right Vali, I didn't even know my mom until he took me. He kept calling me by her name, and it sickens me. Terpiscore, Terpiscore, I hate her. She brought me into a cold and cruel world where I literally have nothing to live for! What kind of goddess and mother, leaves her own child to fend for themselves and be tortured? '''Blake Winter: '''Goddesses like them. You know how many times she threw me out? Countless, I had to find my way back. I should've left to find dad, but wouldn't even care at all, hell he's abandoned us both. '''Belledonna El: '''My mom left me with nothing but physical and psychological scars. She took my first friend and I couldn't do anything stop her... '''Shield Roma; '''Same with my mom. I don't know what got into my mom's head but I was a product of her trying to reproduce a copy of herself. She's no goddess to me...just a jailer. '''Saphed Bandar: '''I know my dad's probably the most decent one out of all of this but life on the run is no picnic. Ever day you don't know if they'll find you or if you'll survive. A survival game. ''*he takes out his trident and looks at his reflection* ''this is the trident he fought with in the battle against your dad, Asura. But that was in the past. You're my best friend and what ever crap they throw at us next, you've got me and everyone as back up. '''Asura Raakshas: '''Thanks man. '''Hebi Hachibi: '''You know what guys, look at us. We've been through so much, we've defied death and we made it through. We've lost everything but we've never lost each other. '''Belledonna El:' You're right Hebi. We are not weak. We are not monsters. We are not whores. We are just children, who grew up way too fast. 'Lian Hua: '''We're flowers that have wilted because of those broken promises...But something new can come it, a new life and purpose. We'll stand together and we won't back down ever. ''They all have a group hug and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes